Never Really Gone
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has a conversation with a portrait in the office of the Head of Hogwarts and discovers a few things. MAJOR HBP SPOILERS!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you don't believe me, pick up a copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and check the book for the author…

**Disclaimer 2: **If you have not yet read _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, I suggest you leave this story at once. I will not be responsible if the book is spoiled for you. You have been warned.

**Summary: **Minerva McGonagall has a few conversations with some of the portraits in the office of the Head of Hogwarts and discovers a few things. MAJOR HBP SPOILERS!

Hey mates!

Well, like many out there, I have read the much-anticipated _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_…

…and I have to say it was (in my opinion) the best book to date. It took me about a day and a half to read, approximately 20 hours (probably even less than that); mostly because I read rather slowly the first time to really take in all the facts.

I have not been on FFN since the 14th because I was finishing _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ for only the fourth time. When I returned yesterday, merely three days later, I found the world of Harry Potter fan fiction at a loss of how to respond to recent events. I myself am at a loss right now. Before I begin this story, however, I have a few thoughts on the book…you can skip this part if you like…

1. I will never forget Albus Dumbledore. He has become a mentor me over the years (kinda like a favorite grandfather). I will admit that I also felt this way when Sirius died (he was like a big brother), but this…it fells a hundred times worse. As Harry is Dumbledore's man through and through, I am Dumbledore's girl through and through (you know what I mean). It's going to be rather difficult for me to imagine Harry Potter without Albus Dumbledore…

2. Here's my trust in Dumbledore shining through: Never, in my wildest dreams (and mark my words, I've had some pretty weird ones), did I ever imagine that Severus Snape would be the one to bring down one of the (if not _the_) greatest wizards of all time. Not like this, anyway. I appreciate many of the stories that authors have put out to try and justify his actions (many of them were very good). I'm sorry, but I just cannot believe that Severus Snape is truly on the side of Dark; I know that there must be something else that we haven't been told. And I never though Severus would ever get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Or be a half-blood (he'd be one of _the last_ wizards for me to think that of…and I _never_ thought that his _father_ would be a Muggle). I will admit, though, I was certain that he was the Half-Blood Prince when Harry got the copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ Only someone like Severus Snape could invent a curse like "Sectumsempra."

3. I'm glad Fudge was sacked (and maybe I'm also just a _teeny bit_ sorry for him too), but that gave J.K. Rowling an excuse to give us a new Minister with a name that's harder to pronounce, and even harder to spell (I don't mind too much). Scrimgeour, I ask you…

4. I really enjoyed all the times and lessons Harry spent with Dumbledore. It was almost like I was there with them. I had fun working out all the stuff with the Horcruxes (and actually getting some of the answers before Harry did!).

5. Now there's this R.A.B. character thrown into the plot. Another mystery to solve. I have a few theories, all of them being very unlikely. My "strongest" theory, if you will, is that this may be referring to Regulus Black. Let me explain before you decide to ship me off to St. Mungo's. If we look at the note that was hidden in the fake Horcrux…found on page 609…"To the Dark Lord: I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." Let us examine the first bit…" I know I will be dead long before you read this." On page 106 in _Half-Blood Prince_, Remus Lupin said that Regulus only survived a few days after his betrayal of Voldemort. Then there's the last bit…"I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more." If Regulus was only able to survive a few days after his betrayal, he may have known that Voldemort knew he was a traitor, and therefore knew he was inevitably facing death (many readers out there are giving me looks, grunts, and hand gestures that all scream "DUH!"). Voldemort may not have known that he was being betrayed with the destruction of one of his Horcruxes (Dumbledore said that he suspected that Voldemort could not feel their presence anymore), but rather found another action of Regulus' as proof of his betrayal. This is a totally random theory (although not _completely _unjustified) and may very well be wrong. Okay, now you may chuck me in St. Mungo's, but you'll have to make a lot of room; I'm not the only one who thinks it's Regulus (check the Sugar Quill if you're interested)…

Anyway, like I said, the Harry Potter fan fiction realm is somewhat in a state of pandemonium. Many authors are discontinuing stories that include the "nice" version of Severus Snape. Recent events have damaged countless ships (some say beyond repair), shot down many of my future stories, and turned nearly all my stories into AU, including one of my current works, _The Burdens of a Lioness _(at least chapters 3-5). I'm not really sure how I will continue with it, but I'm pretty sure it won't be as long as I had originally planned it to be (but who knows)…

Hope you all enjoy this one, and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!

saiyanwizardgurl

Never Really Gone

Minerva McGonagall sat in her new office, sighing heavily as the door shut with a _snap_. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and his delegation had just left. "I never thought I would be here," she said aloud, more to herself than to the other portraits as all but three of them were sleeping (actually sleeping, not pretending). "Not like this."

"There, there, Minerva," said the portrait of a sallow-faced wizard with short black hair. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"He's right, headmistress," said a witch with silver ringlets from her painting. "You're very capable."

"Thank you, Everard, Dilys." She sighed heavily. "It's just not the same without him."

"Now, Minerva," said the portrait of Armando Dippet, "he'll always be here at Hogwarts. In fact, I'm sure he would love to speak to you when he wakes."

McGonagall nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak properly. She could feel the looks of pity and sympathy the portraits were giving her. Hot tears pricked her eyes, and she felt one fall slowly down her cheek. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her robe and suddenly realized something: he would never be able to wipe away her tears again. Her throat burned, and she felt another tear slide down her face.

"What's wrong, Minerva?"

McGonagall's heart leapt. She turned around to find the recently added portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling back at her. "A-Albus?"

"What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

_I never thought I would see those eyes ever again,_ thought the headmistress, almost causing her to cry again. "Could I have…have a private word with you?"

"Of course you can!" said Dumbledore, still smiling. "You are, after all, the headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Right he is," said Everard, walking out of his frame. "I'll be back…eventually."

"I'll be in my other portrait," said Dilys.

"Which one?" asked Dippet, sounding amused. "You've got at least five."

"For your information, Armando, I have seven. And I'll be at St. Mungo's."

"We'll see you later, Headmistress."

McGonagall nodded to the departing former Heads of Hogwarts before turning to her predecessor. "I've missed you, Albus," she whispered.

"Already?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't even been gone for a day yet."

"I know," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It just feels so…wrong. For me to be here in your office, I mean."

"To be here in _your_ office, Minerva."

"Oh. Right." She summoned the high-backed chair behind the desk and sat down in front of the portrait, staring at the floor.

"And I'm not really Albus Dumbledore anyway. I'm just his portrait, an imprint of him."

"I know, but you sound just like him, look just like him, have all his memories." She looked up at him. "And…"

"And what, my dear?" asked the portrait kindly.

"And you have that twinkle in your eyes," she said as another tear fell.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Please don't cry, Minerva. I've lived a long life."

"Yes, but Severus – "

"Ah, yes, Minerva. Possibly the biggest mistake this old man has ever made. Not being there for him when I should have."

McGonagall blinked. "How can you say that, Albus? He murdered you!"

"And so he did. Severus is a man that is highly misunderstood and highly underestimated by many, myself included. He is, in many ways, like Voldemort. His unhappy childhood led him to hate his Muggle-born father, just as Tom Riddle hated his father. They both tried to find comfort in the fear and pain of others, in the Dark Arts. Both were at Hogwarts while I was a teacher and headmaster. I kept an eye on both, but apparently not a close enough eye on either. I watched Tom Riddle much more than I did Severus Snape, though. I wasn't headmaster during his schooling like how I was with Severus. And unlike Severus, he was looked up to by many as a leader and nearly all the teachers admired him. Severus, as you know, was persecuted and bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black. He was shunned by most of the school, teachers included, because of his knowledge of the Dark Arts. I tried to watch over him, to help him, but I learned that my favoritism for my old House often got in the way. I don't think he's ever forgiven me for how I handled the incident with Remus."

"Surely he didn't expect you to expel them all?"

"Maybe not Remus, but I suppose he thought that I felt his life was only worth a hundred House points and weekly detentions for the remainder of the school year. This, of course, was not the case at all."

"You can't go blaming yourself for Severus' actions, Albus! You didn't tell him to turn to the Dark!"

"But I didn't protect him as well as I could have," said Dumbledore, smiling sadly.

"Severus acted of his own accord," said McGonagall bitterly, two more hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "What he did was inexcusable."

"I didn't say that it was. But really, Minerva, there's no need to cry. After all, the wizarding world still has Harry Potter."

The mention of the Gryffindor made McGonagall remember. "Albus?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you where you and Mr. Potter went to last night when the school was being attacked?"

"You may ask, but alas, my dear, I cannot tell you. I'm very sorry, Minerva, but the fewer people that know what we were doing, the better. It's not a matter of me not trusting you, for I have put my trust in you time and time again, and you have never let me down. But it is a matter of great importance that must be kept secret from Voldemort. He cannot know what we were trying to do."

"Could you at least tell me what this matter concerns?"

"It concerns Lord Voldemort's only weakness. Harry knows what he must do, and he fully intends to do it. As I have said, I cannot tell you where we went or what we did, but I will say this: I am so proud of Harry. If anyone's going to defeat Voldemort, it will be him." Dumbledore paused a moment before continuing. "I know we are supposed to be at your service, but could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Albus!" said McGonagall, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Anything for you!"

The former headmaster smiled. "Thank you, Minerva. Could you watch over Harry for me? Whenever you can, that is. You may not be seeing him often as I suspect that he will be traveling quite often once he comes of age, and I have a feeling that he may not be returning to Hogwarts next year in the light of what has happened and what he needs to do. But he may come to you if he ever needs help. He will have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to aid him in his mission, but there may come a day when he will need to return to Hogwarts, and I was hoping that you would do what you can for him."

"Of course I will! He will always have Hogwarts on his side."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"And now, Albus, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away."

"I know people keep telling me that I will be a very able headmistress – "

"Because you _will be_ a very able headmistress."

"Thank you, Albus, but I know that I will need help if the governors decided to keep Hogwarts open. I will need advice on how to deal with the Ministry, and the Order will need you too." She stood up and walked closer to the portrait, placing her hand on Dumbledore's painted one. "So can you promise me that you will help me whenever possible?"

He smiled and put his hand up to McGonagall's. She could have sworn she was once again feeling the warmth of his touch. "That goes without saying, my dear. I will not leave you to fight this war alone, but remember that you have so many others to help you also."

"I will, Albus. And thank you."

"Of course."

For the first time in many days, Minerva McGonagall smiled a true, genuine, joyful smile. It was at that moment she realized that Hogwarts would never be alone, she would never be alone, because Albus Dumbledore had never really gone.

------------------------

So, what'dya think? This is my first post since _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ came out, and I hope that my sorrow over Albus' death has not affected my writing style. I LOVE YOU, ALBUS!

I'd really appreciate reviews about how you thought this story was (please press the pretty review button). I'd also appreciate any suggestions anyone may have about future HBP stories and any comments anyone would like to make about the book. Thanks for reading!


End file.
